OUR BOND 5 Part Short Story ZUTARA Series
by AVidZktjo
Summary: This collection of 5 short stories contains 5 key moments in the life and love of Zutara. Each one-shot shows how the bond between Zuko & Katara grows. From the Zutara Cave, where it was first formed, to a look at their future, their bond deepens.
1. Zutara: 1 OUR BOND

**READ THE **_**ZUTARA CAVE REWRITE**_** INSTEAD!!!**

_**Important**_** Author's Note****: **_Instead of reading this version of the Zutara Cave, you should read my rewrite of it. If you were to choose only one to read, I would recommend reading the REWRITE. If you wish to read both, then I recommend reading this one first and then reading the rewritten version to see the obvious difference. In this ORIGINAL version, Zuko appears to be more pleading and weak before Katara, but in my REWRITTEN version, Zuko is stronger and angrier and more like himself. Plus I've written more on the thoughts going through his head. But it is up to you! Take your pick. __**Personally, I recommend the REWRITE, but maybe you'll like the ORIGINAL better.**__ Either way, __**I welcome REVIEWS**__! So thanks for reading! And __**ENJOY**__!  
_

_

* * *

_**Zutara: (Part 1) Our Bond**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

It took a while for the feeling in Katara's body to come back, and the pain at being thrown down into the lighted cavern only made it take longer. But once she could sit up, she looked around the rather large cave and was fascinated by the glowing rocks overhead and the green crystals that covered every wall and crevice. If she had not just been thrown into this makeshift prison, she would have delighted in the beauty that this cave had to offer. But her mind was focused on only one thing. Escaping.

Katara massaged her legs, trying to pump the life back into them, while scanning her surroundings for any sign of weakness. Unfortunately, the cave walls stood strong, and she couldn't see any place that she could possibly break through. Her hand instinctively went to where her water pouch should have been, but just as she suspected, Azula had taken it from her upon her capture. Looking down at her legs, Katara folded them underneath her and then feebly stood to her feet. She forced herself to walk even though her limbs profusely protested against her movements.

As she continued to walk around the cave, she checked the walls, any crevice that might have a break in it, but everything was immovable. And then the realization finally hit her that she was trapped, and her anger began to boil over. It was all Zuko's fault. If she hadn't spotted the banished prince, she would have never been captured. Why was he even here in Ba Sing Se? She figured that he must be involved in some sort of plot with Azula, both of them taking on fronts as friends with the Earth Kingdom, but why? So they could take down the only remaining Earth Kingdom city, wreaking even more havoc on an already traumatized world? The anger in Katara continued to rise as she began to pace around the cavern. What were they up to? What damage would Zuko do now?

But as her thoughts began to turn to the foul firebender and his vile sister, the top of the cavern was thrust open by two of the Dai Li, and one of them said, "You've got company," as a man was rolled down into the cave. Katara's first instinct was to help the young man to his feet as he came to a stop in front of her. But when he put his hands on his knees and brought his eyes up to meet hers, Katara stared down at him in shock. "Zuko," she spoke his name before narrowing her eyes at him in disgust. As the Dai Li closed the top of the cavern to secure them both in there, Katara couldn't help but wonder what sort of trap she had found herself in the middle of now.

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people Azula could have thrown him in with, she had to imprison him with this waterbending peasant. He could tell from her greeting that she was not going to be an easy cellmate. Her anger was already illuminating the fire in her eyes. So as soon as the light from the tunnel disappeared, Zuko rose to his feet and without taking heed to her sudden change of stance, he moved to the left side of the cavern and sat down, facing away from her.

Katara stepped back into a fighting position as Zuko rose to his feet, but when he moved away and to his left, she loosened her stance and stared at his back in confusion. She continued to watch him for several moments before finally blurting out, "Why did they throw you in here?"

Katara paused for a second, waiting for some sort of response. But when Zuko remained still, she continued on in anger as she paced around the room. "Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches," she lashed out, curling her hands into claws as she taunted him.

For a brief moment, Zuko wanted to reply so he turned his head ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the furious waterbender. But upon seeing her distraught expression, his gaze returned to the hands that were folded in his lap. It was best to let her vent, he thought. No sense in explaining it to her when she'd rather not hear that he'd changed. But had he really changed? The sudden mention of the Avatar had his heart racing. What if he did show up to rescue his loud waterbending friend? Would there be any chance of capturing him? Should he even try to capture him? Katara's continued ranting gave him the answer.

"You're a terrible person, you know that! Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" Zuko knew she was right. He had done terrible things in the past, but wasn't he a changed man now? He'd set the Avatar's bison free? Could he let Aang go free as well?

"But what do you care?" she continued on, her voice dropping in tone and hardening with a deep anger that stung like fire. "You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

All the while that she spoke, Zuko couldn't help but agree with her. She was right. He was just like his father, doing everything in his power to get what he wanted. And yet…the image of his Uncle suddenly swam before his mind's eye. No, he would no longer be that man. He had changed. He did care. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't!? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally!" Katara's anger suddenly turned to sorrow and Zuko could hear the tears in her voice as clearly as her rage. His eyes shifted, and in his peripheral vision he could see Katara with her back to him, kneeling on the ground. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," she added as the sobs began to rake through her body.

Zuko could hear his heart break at her revelation. Images of his own mother being taken from him bombarded his thoughts, and he freely gave Katara the one thing he'd wished he'd been given when his mother had disappeared. Compassion. "I'm sorry." Turning to face her shuddering form, he added, "That's something we have in common."

Katara looked up then, wiping the tears from her eyes, and slowly turned to face him. His eyes were locked onto hers and in them she saw a sorrow as deep as the ocean. This was no trick. He was telling the truth. His eyes quickly fell to his lap at her penetrating gaze, but Katara didn't let it faze her. "What happened to her?" she quietly asked, the tears still choking up her voice.

Zuko let the memories of his mother flood in. He could remember the night she had left, the way she had begged him to always remember who he was. He cringed outwardly at the thought. How many times had he let her down? _Never forget who you are._ The words weren't just a furtive plea from her lips anymore but a constant companion in his everyday life. His Uncle Iroh had been telling him the same thing for months. How had he come to this? How had he forgotten who he was?

Looking back up at the waterbender, he thought to himself, _I must change. I must do this for her. For my mother._ "I don't know," he finally replied to Katara's question.

Katara gazed upon Zuko with a puzzled expression. "How do you not know? Did she die?"

The thought of his mother's death had always plagued his mind. Had she died? He couldn't know for sure. "I'm not sure. She left one night a long time ago. I've never seen her since."

Katara cleared her throat and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. How could he not know? "So what happened? Why did she leave?" Katara continued to question him, curiosity eating away at her.

Zuko sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin upon his knees. "I know it was of my father's doing, but I've never asked him about it. I don't want to know the truth. I don't want to know what…" – Zuko covered up his face with his arms – "…what he did to her."

Katara could sense that there was much more to the story than what Zuko was telling her. A darker story. An _evil_ story. One worse than hers perhaps. What did Firelord Ozai do to Zuko's mother? Had she been banished? Or worse? Had he murdered his own wife? Katara shuddered at the thought. The Fire Nation Prince was in even more pain than she was. Though a tear never fell from his eyes, she knew he was concealing a great sorrow, one that perhaps ran deeper than her own.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said with as much compassion as he'd shown her. Zuko lifted his eyes, looking back into hers, and Katara couldn't help but smile just a little. Zuko's eyes brightened in return but his countenance remained even. Without a word, he stood and Katara was quick to follow his actions.

Putting her hands behind her back and her feet together in a shameful stance, Katara apologized for her anger. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko was quick to reply, his eyes averted from hers once again.

Katara looked towards him. It did matter. She could see it in his eyes. He was hurting. "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko knew that sentiment all too well. "My face. I see," he whispered, touching his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Katara was quick to say, taking a few steps closer to Zuko.

"It's ok." Zuko turned from Katara, removing his hand from his face. "I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

In the presence of this waterbender, Zuko could feel his old resolve slipping away. It seemed like a lifetime had passed while the mission of restoring his honor had consumed him. And yet now that lifetime seemed so far away. His Uncle and his mother were right. It was time for him to start anew, to find a new destiny, to remember who he was, and to be free of the curse that had left a mark on his face. But how could he ever escape it? How would the nightmare ever end?

"Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?" he said in disbelief as Katara's soft reply broke through his thoughts.

"I have healing abilities," she added.

As quickly as the hope had sprung, it soon died within him. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Without even a cursory thought about what he'd said, Katara reached into her robe and pulled out an intricate, blue vial that had hung from around her neck. Zuko stared after her in amazement as she explained the contents of the crystal case to him. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important." Katara walked closer to Zuko, stopping in front of him. "I don't know if it would work, but…" She let the thought trail off as she looked up into Zuko's golden eyes.

For the space of a heartbeat, they looked into each other's souls. Katara saw in him a hope for change, a hope for a greater destiny, and a hurting man who needed her help. And in turn, Zuko saw in her the help he longed for, the catalyst for change, and the greater destiny that had been yearning to break forth for many years. But could one simple act of kindness from this waterbender break through years of sorrow and pain? Could her healing touch truly break him out of his quest for honor and change him into the man he so desperately wanted to become?

Zuko could feel his heartbeat quicken at the possibility. With one last glance at the waterbender, he closed his eyes, and within seconds he could feel a warm hand upon the left side of his face, gently caressing the rough edges of his scar. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine. He could almost feel his destiny changing at that very moment. He could see the new path that was set before him, the good he would finally be able to do, the obstacles he would finally overcome.

But all that changed the minute the Avatar burst through the back wall. Katara swiftly ran into the kid's arms while Uncle Iroh threw himself into Zuko's cold embrace. His Uncle's grip on him didn't even register with Zuko for his eyes were locked onto the Avatar's, and the new path he had seen only moments ago immediately shifted back into the old one. His greater destiny dissolved as his old resolve regained its strength.

As soon as Uncle Iroh released him, Zuko was pointing an accusatory finger in Aang's direction. "Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what," was Aang's quick rebuttal.

Zuko could feel the old anger he'd been trying to suppress for months rising up within him, and his instincts compelled him to take a threatening step towards the object of his sudden rage. Fortunately, his Uncle was there to stop him. "Prince Zuko," his mentor said, putting a hand on Zuko's chest and pulling him back. "It's time we talked." And then his uncle looked towards the Avatar. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Zuko stared after Aang, an old fire blazing in his chest, as he fled the room. But before the anger could consume him, Katara's eyes caught his and a sudden wave of longing washed over him. As she slowly walked away, he could see his own thoughts mirrored in her eyes. She wished she could stay. He wished she could, too. She had hoped to heal him. He had hoped for the same. And now her eyes looked back into his, asking the same question his uncle, his mother, and even he himself had asked. _Will you choose the path set out for you or will you walk the path of a greater destiny? _As Katara disappeared into the shadows, that question haunted the fallen prince. Would he choose the right path this time? Or would he turn back to his old ways?

Uncle Iroh presented Zuko with the path of change, but the untimely arrival of Azula brought out the old resolve in him. As he listened to the two voices around him, he could feel the war raging within himself. Which path? Which destiny? Which was the right way to go? Azula's words began to sink in, plunging deeper into his soul than his Uncle's wisdom, and Zuko's decision took form. But unexpectedly, a sudden flash of blazing watery eyes came into his vision. The bond would be broken just as quickly as it had formed. He knew that. He understood that. And yet his heart ached at the thought. But just as quickly as compassion had taken ahold of him, the old anger and rage filled his body and he pushed the image aside, choosing instead to listen to the blue dragon. So with the unexpected friendship forgotten, Zuko walked through the cave entrance, away from change, away from his greater destiny, and away from the newfound bond with the fiery waterbender.

* * *

ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES

_Awww, yes, the point where it all began. This was after all the point when the bond was first formed. I'd always wanted to write a version of the Zutara Cave that delved more into the background of the moment, and now I have! I had just put this up yesterday, and after looking it over again, I was determined to finish it. So I did! I spent the better part of my day writing this final story in my OUR BOND series, so now the whole thing is complete! I'm so excited about that! I haven't touched this series in many many months, so to come back to it was a blessing. I enjoyed finishing it, and I enjoyed delving back into the Zutara/Avatar world again. So I hope you enjoy reading it! And thanks for the reviews!_

_AVidZktjo_


	2. Zutara: 2 OUR BOND GROWS

**Zutara: (Part 2) Our Bond Grows**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

She watched him through tear-stained eyes as he rose, the man Hainen dead at his feet. The swords at his sides were gruesome, splattered with the blood of her mother's killer. Without a thought to his own well-being, he had made the swift, decisive action to draw his swords and defend her against the demons of her past. She had watched him make quick work of her enemy. His movements were fast and accurate, and within seconds, the leader of the Southern Raiders lay dead at Zuko's feet.

Katara's eyes began to cloud over and she covered her face with her hands as she wept. The shouts and jeers of fighting still echoed around her as the rest of the gang, including her brother, fought the remaining Southern Raiders. The rumblings of the earth, the whistles in the air, and the clashing of the swords could not be heard in her ears. The only sound was of her own sorrow and pain.

She could feel her entire body begin to shake as the weeping turned into sobbing. Her knees were giving way and she fell into the puddle of water at her feet. The cool, refreshing liquid only made her sorrow deepen as she thought of her mother. It had been years since she'd seen her, and Katara felt her mind reaching for that image, that one solid glance, but the picture in her mind was fading. With each tear that fell, she saw her mother's face fleeing from her memory, slowly escaping from her thoughts and bringing all the anger and hate and pain of the past to the surface. Katara balled her hands into fists and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, trying to stop the memory from fading.

Katara's sorrow quickly turned to hate, hate for the man that lay dead only feet away from her. This Hainen, this leader of the Southern Raiders, had ambushed her village and killed her mother, laying waste to a love she would never be able to regain and a memory that would be lost forever. How could he?

The noise of feet shuffling towards her made her heart quicken. It was Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation, a son of the very civilization that had killed her mother. Her hate for him had seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. How could he have joined them? How could he see himself as redeemed? How could he ask for their forgiveness, for hers?

Katara brought her hands down from her eyes to rest folded in her lap as the footsteps neared. When she saw the golden braids that laced his boots and the emblazoned red colors that represented the Fire Nation, her hatred for this man and his culture swiftly rose to its boiling point and she was ready to lash out at him in fury. But before she could, he knelt down before her and put a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She could instantly feel the warmth coming from his touch and it soothed her pain and made her hatred subside. Unconsciously she lifted her eyes to meet his and what she saw there was only compassion and heartfelt regret for his actions of the past. She saw in his eyes a plea for forgiveness, for acceptance, a hope for that bond that had once been shared to be renewed. The gold in his eyes sparkled as the fire burning around them and for the first time in her life, she found herself lost in the beauty of the flames.

"Katara," he spoke softly. "It is done." Those simple words made her weep once more, and without a second thought to her actions, she found herself falling into the arms of the man who had once been her enemy. What she found in his warming embrace was like nothing she had felt before. The strength in his arms surrounded her, keeping her safe; the warmth of his touch soothed her, taking away the pain; and the gentle caress of his hand down her hair and back made her heart race with a feeling she could not describe, a feeling that made her heart more alive than it had been in a long time.

As the tears continued to slip down her cheeks, Katara's hands moved to clutch the fiery red fabric of Zuko's tunic. Her head slowly fell down to lay underneath his chin and against his chest. Zuko did not resist her movements but only welcomed her into his embrace, bonding with her sorrow. He too knew the pain of losing a mother, and he too wished for the memory of his mother to never fade from before his eyes.

As Zuko's thoughts drifted to the memories of his own mother, he felt the tears begin to prick his own eyes. He quickly shut them and tried to hold back his own pain at the loss of the person who had always been there to push him to be more than he ever thought possible. Instead of dwelling on the past, he forced his mind to the present, and his embrace began to tighten around Katara as his head slowly dropped down to rest upon hers. He understood every tear that fell from her eyes, every shiver that ran down her spine, but the tightening grasp that kept her near confused him and made his heart beat faster. This young girl that held onto him had once offered to heal him, to help him, and now he found himself healing and helping her. His mind began to question whether she would ever forgive his mistakes, and then he thought maybe, just maybe, she was already beginning to pardon him.

The sounds of fighting began to dim, but neither Zuko nor Katara noticed the silence that soon engulfed them. Both were focused on the peace they had found in each other's arms, on the sorrow they both could relate to, on the bond they equally shared. And so when the rest of the gang came around the corner of a building nearby in the once quiet town, their commotion went unnoticed by the young man and the young girl he was holding in his arms, but their embrace was not so unnoticeable by the rest of them. Sokka was the first to step forward, ready to say a biting word at Zuko, but then his eyes spotted the body of Hainen that lay in the dust just behind the pair. His eyes widened in disbelief at the wound that was so obviously inflicted by a sword. Zuko had defended his sister and, in turn, defended him. Sokka knelt down behind Katara and put a hand on her shoulder, and, in an act of gratitude, he put another hand on the shoulder of the man who had slayed his mother's killer.

After Sokka had knelt behind Katara, Toph came to kneel beside Sokka with a hand on his shoulder as well as his sister's. Haru, Teo, and The Duke also stepped forward but remained standing around the group. For Aang, upon seeing Katara in Zuko's arms, he didn't know what to think. He could only stand in amazement at how easily she had fallen into his arms, weeping openly. A sharp pain gripped Aang's heart, but upon seeing Hainen's dead body only feet away, his pain lost significance as he too knelt down beside Zuko and Katara, putting a gentle hand on either one of their shoulders. Soon the simple cries from Katara were mixed with those of her brother as he too let the tears fall from his eyes over the loss of his mother at Hainen's hand. And quick to follow were those of Aang's at his friends' sorrow. Haru, Teo, and The Duke knelt down to reassure them all but found themselves falling subject to the grief that was so evident among the group. Even Toph had tears rolling down her cheeks. The gang put their arms around each other, but no arms were as tight as those of Zuko's around Katara.

_

* * *

_

_This story takes place in the Southern Raiders episode of Avatar, and at the time I wrote it, it was a prediction of what was to come. Even as the episode portrayed to some extent, this remembrance of Katara's mother is something that could have potentially drawn Zuko and Katara closer. So here it is. A portrayal of what could have happened to draw them closer to one another. In other words, a chance for their bond to GROW._

_So read, review, and ENJOY!_

_AVidZktjo_


	3. Zutara: 3 OUR BOND GROWS DEEP

**Zutara: (Part 3) Our Bond Grows Deep**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

He could feel his chest beating faster as he continued to walk along the hill's steep edge, every step building anger atop the pain that had already seized his hopeful heart. The night sky only worsened his mood and the dark clouds overhead spoke of rain that was soon to come. But Zuko paid no attention to the commotion around him. Even the soft pitter-patter of the waterbender's feet did not make him stop his rampage over the many hills on Ember Island. It was a wonder to him that she had remained quiet, seemingly content in following him, letting him vent his anger through whatever means necessary.

Zuko suddenly came to a stop at the top of one of the hills that looked out past the beach, and he let the wind whip through his already scraggly hair, only knotting it further. He could sense Katara's presence only feet away from him, but he paid her no heed as his fingers began to turn as red as the intensity of a morning sun. He wanted to scream his lungs out into the night sky, to tear open the clouds with a burst of lightning from his fingertips, to melt away this pain and sorrow that rose within him. He wanted his hope to be fulfilled. He wanted retribution. But all he had was a growing flame of anger and grief, and that's all he would ever have.

As much as he tried to hold it within himself, he found he couldn't take it any longer. The flames rose up from around his hands and overwhelmed his entire form. He let out a cry of despair as lightning sparked the sky and caused the rain to fall. The flames that had risen around him were quickly distinguished as water burst forth from the heavens above. Zuko fell to his knees and lifted his eyes to the sky, letting the soothing rain caress his skin and cool the fire within his flesh. But no matter how gentle the rain fell, nothing could soothe this grief. Nothing could bring back his mother.

Only a few feet behind him, Katara stood still amidst the thunder, letting her tears fall along with the rain. The pain and grief over the loss of her own mother rose to the surface of her own heart, bringing with it a new sense of emptiness and sorrow. And upon seeing Zuko's anger and rage at the news of his mother's untimely death, Katara could no longer hold back her emotions. He had held onto so much hope. His eyes had lit up as he told her of the possibility that his mother could still be alive. She could sense his closeness to her, and she desired for him to be reunited with her. But in one single moment, all his hopes had been dashed away, his eyes became vacant and dark, and his grief was released through the fire that churned inside of him.

As Zuko took off across the hills, she had decided to contentedly follow behind him. She would have opened her mouth and said a soothing word, but it was not words that he needed to hear. Katara could sense that he needed to deal with this on his own terms, to accept the loss of his mother, but she also knew that he could not do it alone. So she trailed along behind him, her thoughts centered on his wellbeing.

And so when the fire filled the darkness around them, Katara could only stare in awe at the sorrow that was expressed through his mask of rage and anger. The rain and lightning was soon to follow, and she continued to watch as the flames were diminished and eventually disappeared, leaving the shape of a man kneeling to the ground, lost amidst his own mourning.

"Why?" she heard him question the heavens. "Why?"

Katara looked upon Zuko with a new understanding, seeing him for the man he really was and not who he had been. And it was because of this revelation that she took several steps toward him and knelt down beside him. At first he didn't acknowledge her presence. His eyes remained closed and his head stayed tilted up towards the midnight sky. But she did not mind. She contentedly sat beside him, keeping her eyes fixed upon his face, waiting for that one flicker of movement that would bring his eyes down to meet with hers.

Zuko knew she was watching him, but he could not move. He was fearful of what she would think of him. He had burst out in such rage that he thought he might have scared her away. But the soothing sound of her fluid movement towards him, the brushing of the grass as she sat down beside him, only amazed him and caused his heart to quicken. How was it that someone he had known for merely a few weeks could understand him so well? She didn't say a word, he hadn't wanted a word. She didn't leave him, he hadn't wanted her to leave. She didn't offer anything but her presence, a presence that was overwhelming him with more of a caring and understanding air than he had ever felt before. How had she come to know him? It was a wonder that Zuko couldn't grasp.

Lightning split the sky once more, and Zuko's eyes burst open at the thunder that followed. He could feel his lungs expanding with the air he breathed in, and slowly he moved his gaze towards Katara as he let the air leave his body, calming his wearied soul. He looked upon her and was met with a comforting gaze that only her gentle, blue eyes could bring. "Why are you still here, Katara?"

With a serious air to her voice, she replied, "Because you still need me, and I do not abandon those in need."

Even though the rain trickled down her face, he could still see the marks that her own tears had made. How could it be so? She had been grief-stricken for _his_ pain? Zuko moved his body to a better position so as to face her more easily and then asked, "Is this how it was when you lost your own mother? Was this the same grief that you faced?"

Katara's eyes filled with tears again and she could feel one slip down her cheek as she answered him. "Yes. I had loved my mother so much. She meant the world to me, and when the Fire Nation…when they…they took her away, I felt I had lost a part of who I was. She…she was everything to me…and I miss her…so very much."

Zuko's countenance softened as he repeated the sentiment that he had bestowed upon her long ago. "I'm sorry, Katara."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Katara continued, "But, Zuko, you had hope, a hope that your mother could be alive. But…it is gone now." Katara paused when she saw Zuko's head fall down in shame. She couldn't help herself. She moved closer to him and reached out her hand and set it atop his own that had been resting on his knee. Zuko looked up at her in surprise, but before he could utter a word, she spoke a sentiment of her own. "I'm sorry, Zuko, for your loss, and indeed it is a great loss. Not only a mother but a father and a sister as well. Your entire family has fallen because of this war, and that is something far worse."

Zuko stared at her in amazement. Never before had he met such kindness and understanding embodied in one person. Even though his Uncle had shown him great compassion, there was something more in Katara's gaze, something greater in her touch, something deeper in their bond. But this had happened before. She had shown him great kindness, and he had betrayed her trust. But while looking into her eyes, he wondered how this had ever been so for they had shared something deep within the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, something that was still growing and developing though they both tried to ignore it.

Without breaking away from her gaze, Zuko stood to his feet, holding onto her hand and pulling her up with him. Another burst of lightning split the sky and it illuminated their faces in the dark. But once the light was gone, Zuko felt a hand upon the left side of his face, and a gentle word was whispered into the night. "I wish I could have healed you, Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened in shock. Even after all that he had done, she still wanted to heal him?

Zuko brought his hand up and rested it atop hers for a few brief moments before grasping it and bringing it away from his face. "No. I do not deserve such a blessing, and it would be wise of you not to trust me." Zuko stepped away from her and turned to walk down the hill.

"Zuko!" Katara called after him. "Wait!"

"Why, Katara?" he asked as he turned to face her. Sparks soared across the sky once more, showering the hillside with the sounds of rolling thunder. "I have betrayed you before, and you said it yourself. I am not to be trusted. Even my face speaks of this."

"Zuko…"

"No, you don't understand. I'm not sad about my mother's death, Katara, I'm happy about it. Okay? She's gone. That's great. Now she won't ever have to see me like this. She won't ever have to see my ugly face!" he yelled as the thunder died down around him.

"Zuko, you don't mean that." Zuko turned and continued to walk down the hillside, but Katara refused to let him off that easily and she quickly caught up to him. "No, you don't mean that. You love your mother. You wish she were alive. I could sense it when you told me about her. So how can you say such things?"

Zuko came to a stop and turned towards Katara. "Because, Katara."

"Because why, Zuko?"

"Because I miss her!" Lightning burst forth from the sky yet again, and Zuko's rage returned and he shot fire off into the sky. Katara didn't react to his anger but instead stood patiently waiting for him to speak to her again. And when he turned towards her, she saw his true sorrow for the first time.

She didn't even have to say a word. She could see it in his gaze. Without so much as a second thought, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, resting her head atop his shoulder just as she had done before when he had comforted her. And just as before, Zuko gently crossed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. But this time it was different, it had changed, something was made deeper. Zuko could finally be himself. He could finally express his true feelings. In that moment, Zuko no longer felt the need to hold back. And so for the first time, a single tear fell down from Zuko's left eye.

* * *

_Many of us Zutarians, including myself, predicted that Ursa's death would bring Zuko and Katara closer or rather help their bond to grow deep. And this was the story that came out of that prediction. It is pretty much the same as the second part of my OUR BOND series except now the story has been switched and it is Zuko's turn to be comforted by Katara. I loved this image for it gave us Zutarians another reason to believe in Zutara. There was and still is so much connecting these two characters together and their bond goes deeper than most. Hence the name for this series of stories I put together._

_So once again, read, review, and enjoy!_

_AVidZktjo_


	4. Zutara: 4 OUR BOND GROWS DEEPER

**Zutara: (Part 4) Our Bond Grows Deeper**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could his sister do something like this? How could she turn on him once more, trying to take away everything he held dear? But there was no time to answer those questions. The sparks were already electrifying the air around Azula, and Zuko watched in horror as she brought both her fingers in line with each other. Time seemed to stand still as the blazing hot lightning shot forth from his sister's hand and spun through the air towards the defenseless waterbender.

In the split second he had, Zuko had run as fast as his legs could carry him, willing every fiber in his being to beat Azula's lightning before it hit its mark. And as he ran, several thoughts and emotions rolled around in his head, creating a mess of emotional instability. Then he gazed upon her. The look of fear on Katara's face made his heart beat faster than it ever had before. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He had to save her. Even if it cost him his life, he would risk everything for her. Because in that brief moment that he had to look on her, he realized what he had wanted and needed all along. As the lightning struck his heart and sent him flying across the palace floor, one thought remained in his mind. He loved nothing at all so well as her. And then his world went black.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as the tears formed in her eyes. She had watched in fear and horror as Zuko jumped in front of her, taking the full effect of Azula's blow and being thrown to the ground several feet away from her. She looked after him with longing. She wanted to rush to his side and heal his wounds. But what if he were already dead? Zuko's entire body looked as if it were on fire. Smoke rose from every thread of clothing that he wore, and Katara feared the worst had befallen him.

But it was in that moment, that simple, horrid moment, that Katara realized something. She couldn't live without him. She had never wanted anything more in her life. He had been there to help her through her grief over her mother, he had been there to defend her from her mother's killer, he had fought beside her, he had laughed with her, talked with her, even blessed her with the rarity of his smile. How could she live without him? There was not one part of her that protested this feeling, and she could no longer hold it within her. She loved Zuko.

As the tears streamed from Katara's eyes, she turned to face Azula with an anger so fiery that she dropped the water within her grasp and lifted her hands up close to her face. Closing her eyes, she summoned every power of the moon she could grab hold of, and she could sense Yue's strength resonating within her as she furiously moved her arms about her, bending and twisting Azula's body to her will. Katara couldn't even think about her movements, her tears clouded her vision, and all she could see was the body of a woman being tormented and twisted. With each flick of the wrist, Katara determinedly took a step closer and closer to the struggling firebending protégé. And when she stood right in front of her, Katara brought her hands up to her face and slowly moved them down until Azula knelt before her.

"What…what did you do to me?" Azula asked in amazement, looking up into Katara's blazing blue eyes.

Katara ignored Azula's question, and instead, through the use of her bloodbending, she picked up Azula once more and brought her to stand next to a pillar where Katara proceeded to tie her up with chains. When Azula tried to protest and even began to heat the chains, Katara grabbed one of the soldier's swords from the ground, and hit Azula across the head with the hilt, knocking her unconscious. She continued to tie her up, making sure every chain was holding fast before turning her gaze back onto Zuko's still form.

The tears sprung into her eyes much quicker this time, and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the other side of the room. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going, and she tripped and fell over one of the fallen soldiers, catching herself on his sword and leaving a deep gash on her leg. Her screams shook the palace courtyard, but she no sooner fell than she was up on her feet again. All she wanted was to be next to Zuko. And even though her leg bled furiously and made her want to writhe in pain, she sprinted even faster until she was kneeling next to the man who had saved her life.

"Zuko! Please, Zuko, please, wake up!" she desperately called his name as she shook his shoulders. But there was no movement, and she feared that he was gone. Katara desperately reached for her water skin but it wasn't with her. She frantically looked around the room, and then she spotted it several yards away. It must have fallen off during her battle with Azula. Jumping to her feet, Katara ran as fast as her legs would carry her. But once she reached the water skin, her leg gave out, and she hit the floor hard. The tears came even more profusely as she pushed herself up and tried to run back to where Zuko lay. She eventually had to fall to her hands and knees, crawling along in desperation and longing to be near him.

When she finally reached him, Katara turned Zuko around and ripped open the front of his tunic, paying little attention to the blisters that began to form on her fingers because of the searing heat from his wounds. She didn't care about her own pain. All she wanted was for him to live, and she would do whatever it took to bring him back. Opening the water skin, Katara swirled the water around in front of her, brightening it up with her healing glow before placing it atop Zuko's chest. She couldn't even tell where the wounds were for his torso looked as if it were covered in black ash. She tried to wipe it away with her other hand, but the tears in her eyes would not subside and she couldn't even see what she was doing. In anger and frustration, she dropped the water around her, and brought her blackened and blistered hands up to her eyes, rubbing away the tears, willing herself to stop so she could concentrate.

Picking up the water again, she went to work. She tore off some of Zuko's tunic and tried to rub away the grisly darkness that had engulfed his flesh. And then she saw it. The wound that had saved her life and taken his. The lightning looked as if it had pierced through his heart. A gaping wound lay open in the middle of his chest, and Katara focused all of her attention in that one area. She tried desperately to bring the skin back into place, to close it up, to start the blood flowing again. But the longer it took, the more she lost hope of him ever returning. His heartbeat had already stopped. How could she even start it up again? The tears returned and as hard as she tried to hold them back, she just couldn't. As she knelt over Zuko, frantically trying to heal him, her sobs could be heard echoing through the palace corridors. Was there any hope at all?

The tears clouded Katara's vision, and the loss of blood from her own body began to take its toll on her. She suddenly felt very weak, but she refused to give in to her own suffering. Looking over at Zuko's face, Katara began to sob anew. Why had she taken this long to realize her love for him? Why couldn't she have seen it sooner? Why now? Why when all hope was lost?

Katara didn't even realize what it was that she was doing, but suddenly she felt herself molding her hands into a position where she could bloodbend Zuko's heart back to life. She had never done such a thing, but it was the last option she had left. She willed every cell in Zuko's body to bend to her will, to pump the blood and water back into his heart. She wanted desperately to hear that one sound, the simple beat of his very soul. Time seemed to stand still. The tears in her eyes dried up as she became more determined than ever to save the man she loved. She stared at Zuko's chest, begging for him to take just one breath, for her to hear just one beat.

The gash in Katara's leg was leaking more and more blood, creating a ghastly red pool around her and continuing to weaken her. She was losing her strength. She couldn't go on anymore. All hope was lost. Zuko was – then she heard it. The faint beating of his heart. Her own heartbeat quickened, and she guessed that her mind was playing tricks on her. But she heard it again for the second time, the third, the fourth. Then she saw it. A slow breath rising from his chest. He was alive! "Zuko!" she called his name, and she heard a faint moan come from his mouth.

She couldn't give up the fight just yet. Katara went back to work on Zuko's wound, willing his flesh to mesh together. And because his heart was picking up the regular beating again, his wound began to heal more quickly, and Katara began to cry once more, smiling as she worked. Zuko was alive!

And just when the wound was almost healed completely, she heard the sweetest sound coming from Zuko's lips. Her name. "Katara."

"Oh, Zuko, I thought I had lost you." She wanted to fling her arms around him and never let go, but she had to finish the healing process. It took all the strength of character she could muster to not stop then. She even had to push Zuko back down when he tried to rise. "You're not all done yet. You're still hurt pretty badly. Just a few minutes more."

Zuko didn't protest. He lay back down and let her healing touch soothe his wounds as well as his soul. But all the while that she worked, he couldn't help but gaze upon her in wonder. How had he never noticed her before? The way her hair framed her face just right, the way her eyebrows narrowed in concentration, the way her blue eyes blazed with that of fire, and the way her smile lit every flame within him. But more importantly was the way she understood him, could relate to his past, would listen to his every word as if it were the spirits themselves talking, and the way she could see beyond his scar, his past mistakes, and behold the man he was becoming.

Katara brought her hand away from Zuko's chest, letting the water fall around her. It was all gone. The wound had disappeared. Not even a simple scar remained. Katara brought her hand over his chest once again, feeling the smoothness of his skin under her fingertips. Not even a scratch.

"Katara! You're bleeding!"

Zuko's sudden look of panic made Katara look down at her feet. Her leg. It must have been cut deeper than she realized. Zuko sat up, and as soon as he did, Katara fell into his arms, weakened by the loss of blood. "Zuko, I'm out of water, I don't know what else to do."

But within seconds, Zuko had produced a very small water skin that he had kept within his pocket. "What is this?" Katara asked.

"I have carried this for a while now in case there was ever a time when you needed water. Now might be the perfect time to use it, Katara." Zuko explained, frantically opening the water skin, begging for her to heal herself.

"Zuko, I don't think I have the strength."

Zuko turned Katara in his arms until she was looking into his eyes. "Katara, you saved me, you brought me back to life, you healed me of a fatal wound, and you don't have the strength to heal a simple gash on your leg? If you want, I could just burn it shut."

"No!" Zuko smiled at Katara's sudden protest. "I'll do it."

Katara sat up, bringing her leg towards her. Once again she bent the water to her will, and her leg was sealed in a matter of a few minutes. But the loss of blood from the wound and her exertion of strength over healing Zuko still left her weak and exhausted. Zuko gladly let her fall into his arms, and he held onto her as if she was all that mattered to him in the world.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"Why did you save me?"

Zuko looked down at her in astonishment. "Don't you know why?"

Katara sat up straighter, looking into Zuko's eyes, as she shook her head.

"Well, I had to save you, Katara. There was no way that you could have survived such a strike."

"And what about you? You didn't survive it quite well either. I thought you could redirect lightning. Why didn't you?"

Zuko's expression softened. "Because. My emotions were so jumbled up, I just couldn't concentrate."

Katara knew where this was going, but she had to ask all the same. "What emotions, Zuko? Why couldn't you concentrate?"

Zuko was about to answer, but then he decided to turn the questions back on her. "Well, what about you? You could have healed your leg first, but you tried to heal me instead. You were bleeding terribly. What if that wound had been deeper than you realized? What if you had died?"

"I didn't care if I died. I had to save you."

"But I'm the Firelord's son, spreading war and violence and hatred is in my blood. Why would you want to save someone like me?" Zuko asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"But you've changed."

"Well…you sure didn't think so. You threatened to kill me, you know. There was your chance, and you just let it all slip away."

"Zuko!" The prince looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his healer, and he couldn't help but smile. How was it that she made him act like this? He had never been so happy in all of his life. He couldn't believe he was even teasing her in such a way. It just somehow came naturally. It was like they were meant to be like this. Together. Just the two of them. His Uncle was definitely right. Destiny truly was a funny thing.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"What did you really feel when Azula was about to take me down?"

Zuko sighed. He sat up straighter and turned Katara towards him, helping her sit up as well. "I was afraid for you. I had never wanted harm to befall you before, but this was different. In that moment, Katara, I realized something."

Katara gazed into Zuko's golden eyes, and she couldn't help but place a comforting hand upon his scarred face. Unbelievably, Katara found that she loved his scar. Somehow it defined who he was, it made him a better man, and she loved looking at his face, into his eyes, gazing upon his beautiful smile. "What was it, Zuko? What did you realize?"

Zuko melted into Katara's touch, and he had never felt more love in his life for one person. He couldn't even believe he was feeling this way. It had appeared out of nowhere, so unexpectedly, so sudden. But he knew it to be true, for he could see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch. She wanted this as much as he did. There was no need for words. They had spoken many times before, words of understanding and comfort. They had found that in each other, they had found just what they needed and wanted. Everything they desired. What more could they ask for?

There was nothing more. They had it all. And in that moment, Zuko cupped his hands around Katara's face, slowly drawing her lips to meet his own. She didn't resist, she moved with him, desiring his touch as much as he desired hers. And when their lips met, they both felt a sense of completion. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, digging her fingers into his hair and pulling him nearer to her while he brought his hands down around her waist, holding her close in his arms. Neither one of them wanted to relinquish their hold, and yet they both wanted to say what was on their minds. So for a brief moment, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, gazing at the wonder and joy they found there.

"I love you, Katara."

"And I love you, Zuko."

And then slowly their lips met again in true love's first kiss.

* * *

_Awww, the moment we've all been waiting for…and waiting for…and waiting for…and – well, you get the point. Too bad it never happened, but you've still got to admit that this would have been the perfect spot for the Zutara Epic Kiss to come to fruition. Oh well. At least we can still dream about it. I loved this part of the story, and I still do. So enjoy the dream of Zutara. I sure did._

_Read, Review, & Enjoy!_

_AVidZktjo_


	5. Zutara: 5 OUR BOND GROWS DEEPER STILL

**Zutara: (Part 5) Our Bond Grows Deeper Still**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

The slow walk through the gardens was always Katara's favorite part of the day, but that day it didn't hold the same joy and pleasure as it had before. That day she was leaving for home. And as much as it pained her to leave the Fire Nation palace, she knew it was what she wanted most. She missed her Gran-Gran, she missed her friends, and she missed the snow-covered terrain that she called her own. It was where she grew up, where she lived, where she belonged. And that day, it was time to return there.

Looking over at her companion, she knew his feelings were mirroring hers. It was a sad day, a day she wished were already over, and yet she dared not wish this time away for it was a time she would not soon have again. And yet she could not help but wish the time had already passed. She wanted the pain of their goodbyes to be over, the tears she would soon cry to be done falling, and the love in her heart to fade to a memory. Katara had known that this relationship between a Water Tribe peasant and the Firelord could have never worked out, and yet she still pursued it, she still clung to hope, she still desired to be with him. And it was that feeling that would be the hardest to ignore.

"Katara," Zuko said as he turned to face her, coming to a stop near the most blazing red fire lilies in the garden.

The simple waterbender looked up into the Firelord's sun-kissed eyes, longing for that last gaze into his soul. "Yes, dear Zuko?"

"There is something I wish to ask you."

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she took her hands out of Zuko's and stepped backwards. "No, Zuko, no. This cannot be. We are far too young. We've already discussed this. You are the Firelord, yes, but I am only fifteen years old, and you a mere seventeen. It is not possible. We cannot marry." A single tear slipped down Katara's cheek as she whispered once more, "We are too young, my Lord, far too young."

"Katara," Zuko soothed her with his gentle tone as he stepped closer to her, taking hold of her trembling hands, "That is not what I was going to ask. I understand that we are too young. You are right. It is too early for a wedding ceremony, but it is not too early for you to join me on the Fire Nation council."

The tears stopped forming in Katara's eyes and instead were replaced with a puzzled expression. "The Fire Nation council? Zuko, I am not of the Fire Nation. How can I possibly join you?"

A smile suddenly lit up Zuko's handsome face. "As Water Tribe Ambassador…for the Fire Nation."

The young woman's eyes grew wide at this suggestion. The thought of staying amidst the Fire Nation people had occurred to her as a possibility, but she had shunned it. But here, standing before the man she loved, she was being offered a chance to live among his people, and more importantly, to live near him. "Zuko..."

"Katara, I know it sounds a little odd. I mean, you are only fifteen, as you've clearly reminded me every day," Katara smiled at Zuko's teasing, "but I've already brought this before the other members of the council, even my Uncle Iroh, and they all agree that you would be the perfect representative for the Water Tribes. You've traveled the world. You understand the destruction this war has brought, you understand the pain it has reaped among your own people, and it is clear that you are destined to be a great leader amongst them."

Zuko's eyes softened as he continued, "And, my dear Katara, you would be with me. We would travel the world together, visiting every nation and village, showing them that the Fire Nation is no longer to be feared. With you by my side, the negotiations for peace would come easily, the balance of the world would be restored quickly, and our love would continue to grow stronger till the day you would answer the one question that still burns within me."

Zuko leaned closer to Katara and within seconds he had captured her lips with his. She did not protest but only tilted her head higher while bringing their entwined hands down to rest at their sides. When Zuko broke the kiss, his eyes looked longingly into hers as he said the words that always made her heart skip a beat. "I love you, Katara. Please, stay with me."

Staring up into the golden eyes that never ceased to entrance her, Katara longed to repeat the sentiment, yearned to commit to his offer of becoming a Water Tribe Ambassador, but as much as it pained her heart to leave, she knew it had to be done. "Zuko," she quietly spoke his name, lifting her hand to place upon his unmoving scar, "I…I can't. I must go. I hope you can understand. I must leave with my father and brother. I must return home. It is where I'm needed, where I feel called to go."

The sadness in Zuko's expression brought tears into Katara's eyes, and she could not bear to look up at him any longer. She had to leave, it was her duty. And so before the Firelord could say a word in protest, she turned and ran down the garden pathway, through the fire lily flower beds, and past the firestone archways that lead into the palace courtyards while Zuko stood gazing after her, a hand placed upon his scarred face.

*******

"Where is Firelord Zuko? I thought he was going to meet us at the dock before we left," Sokka said while standing at the helm, staring off into the village for any sign of the firebender.

"I guess he's not coming. We should get going," Katara replied.

"But I thought you would want to say goodbye to him? He is, after all, your boyfriend."

Katara paid no attention to her brother's jests, instead she stared down into the water as it rushed up against the boat's edge. How she longed to be rid of this place, to put these memories behind her, to return to snow and ice. It was all that she wanted.

"Katara?" Sokka called for her. "Katara? Katara!"

"What, Sokka? I'm not in the mood, okay, so whatever it is that you need, just ask Dad," she yelled back at him before focusing her attention back on the water.

But Sokka was not going to let her off that easily. Being the gentleman that he was, Sokka walked over to his sister's side and leaned over the ship's railing with her, shoving himself right up against her and making her stare at him intensely. "Why are you in such a soar mood? We're heading home. You should be happy."

"I am happy!" Katara slapped a big grin on her face as she looked at her brother. "See!" She pointed to her smile before dropping the act and staring down at her fidgeting hands.

"And I'm supposed to be convinced? Come on, Katara, what's really bothering you? Missing your boyfriend already?" Sokka teased.

"Ach!" Katara stepped away from the boat's edge and walked towards the cabin quarter's entrance. But before she could even put a foot on the first step, her father opened the door and came to stand in front of her.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Hakoda asked, seeing the distraught look on his daughter's face.

"Nothing, Dad," she answered, looking away from his knowing gaze.

"Katara, I know that with you it is never nothing. Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked again, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and leading her towards the boat's edge.

"Dad, you wouldn't understand. It's too complicated. It would never work. Zuko…Dad, it would never work."

"So, this is about the Firelord?"

Katara looked up at her father and let out a long sigh. "Dad, he asked me to stay with him in the Fire Nation. I said no."

Hakoda looked down at his daughter with a questioning gaze. "He asked you to stay with him? I thought you wanted to stay in the Fire Nation. Just days ago you were asking me if it would be alright for you to stay, and now when he asks you, you say no? Why, Katara? I thought it was what you wanted."

"So did I, Dad, but it would never work out between us. We're from two different nations, two different cultures. You said it yourself that it would be a long, hard road to travel, that it would raise a lot of questions, and that it might not be accepted in the world. Dad, it is too much pressure. It is better that we just leave things alone, live our separate lives, just forget this ever happened." Katara leaned over the ship's railing, gazing out to sea. "Dad, I just want to go home."

Hakoda looked back at his son who was standing only a few feet away with his arms crossed, his eyes rolling, and his head shaking in disagreement. The older man found that he agreed with Sokka. His daughter was making a huge mistake. Turning his gaze back onto his daughter, Hakoda asked her, "Katara, is home where you really want to be? Is that what will truly make you happy?"

Katara's shoulders slumped as she sighed once more. "Dad, he didn't just ask me to stay in the Fire Nation with him. He asked me to be the Water Tribe Ambassador for the Fire Nation." Katara turned to face her father. "I would be traveling the world with him, visiting every nation, every city and village, even our own villages at home."

"Katara, that sounds like a great opportunity. You could help with restoring balance to the world. You would be a great tool to ending this war and bringing peace to every nation. Why would you not want that, my child?"

Tears formed in Katara's eyes as she spoke, "Because, Dad, I would never see you again. It would be a long time at least before I would, and if I stayed with Zuko…I would eventually marry him, I just know it. But then I would forever be a part of the Fire Nation. I'd never be able to live with you and Gran-Gran again."

"And me," Sokka interjected, waving his hand.

Hakoda looked back at Sokka and shook his head. "Katara," he addressed his daughter once again, "I know you would be leaving the Southern Water Tribe, and I know you would no longer be with us. But, daughter, even if you returned home, the time would eventually come when you would move away from us and find your own destiny in life. We can't remain in one spot forever, we must always keep moving on. Things will never stop changing and shifting. The unexpected will always come our way, but it is what we decide to do in those moments that define who we will be in the future."

Her father opened his arms for Katara to enter, and she flung herself into his comforting embrace, letting the tears roll down her cheeks over the coming loss of his presence in her life. "My dear child, you know where your heart truly lies, and it is not with the Southern Water Tribe any longer. It is here, in the Fire Nation. This is where you belong, Katara. This is where your destiny begins."

The warmth of her father's embrace soothed her sorrow over his departure from her life. She knew that living in the Fire Nation with Zuko was what she truly wanted, and although it pained her to say goodbye, she needed to find her own way, start on a new path, fulfill her destiny. She longed to return home, but she longed to be with Zuko more, and so she hugged her father more tightly than she ever had before. She knew she would see him again, but when she did, things would be different and she would be changed.

"Oh, come on, Sis, we'll see each other again. It's not like it will be forever. It will just be for a couple months, maybe years, hmmm…maybe we won't see each other again," Sokka teased after Katara had pulled away from her father's embrace.

"Sokka, you…" Katara beckoned for him to come closer. "Come here!" The two siblings wrapped their arms around each other in a tender hug. "I'll miss you, Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you, too," he said, all the while hugging her tighter.

After saying her tearful goodbyes to her father, her brother, Bato, and the rest of the crew, she slung the few belongings she had over her back and made haste for the Fire Nation palace.

*******

"My lord, there is someone here to see you. She says it is urgent."

"Well, please send her in," Zuko waved to his attendant.

The man hesitated with his next statement. "I'm…I'm sorry, sir, but she requested…that you meet her in the gardens."

Zuko's eyebrow lifted, and he began to wonder who this mysterious woman could be. He dared not let his heart long for it to be the masterful waterbender he had come to love, but he could not help but hope. Had she changed her mind? Standing to his feet, the Firelord followed the young man out the door and then left him there as he hurriedly walked through the many corridors of the palace, out one of the side entrances, and along the garden pathway to the turtleduck pond. If it was Katara, she would be sitting under the tree where he first told her the story of his mother.

As he followed the stone pathway, Zuko could not calm his breathing. He told himself over and over not to hope, but he couldn't help the skipping of his heart and his step as he walked under each garden archway that led towards the pond. If she had truly changed her mind, oh, his heart could only hope so much.

Passing under the last archway, Zuko entered the tranquil setting, breathing in the simple aromas that reminded him of his mother. Taking a deep breath, Zuko continued forward until he came to stand around the other side of the large tree. There was no one there. Scanning the surroundings, Zuko didn't see a single soul. Not even a palace servant was around. He had hoped for nothing. She wasn't there. She had gone home.

Zuko fell back against the smooth wood of the dragonfire tree and slid down to the ground, staring off into the pond's still waters. Whoever had beckoned him, he no longer cared to meet. His heart was too weary with the thought of losing Katara. He should have met them at the docks. He should have said goodbye. He should have told her one last time just how much his heart ached for her to be near. Maybe if he had just met her there, he could have convinced her to stay. But it was too late. It would be years before he saw her again. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts wander to the time when she had saved his life from Azula, the first time he had confessed his love. The beauty of that moment never ceased to amaze him, and he let his mind wander among the memories.

Because he was lost in his thoughts, Zuko didn't hear the quiet pitter-patter of feet that were moving towards the tree, walking around its trunk, and stopping just to the side of him. It was only at the sweet sound of her voice calling his name that made him abandon his thoughts and quickly rise to his feet. "Katara! You came back! And you're…you're…"

"Dressed and ready to fulfill my duty as Water Tribe Ambassador for the Fire Nation, my lord," she said as she bowed, the emblazoned blue and red robes bending to her form.

Zuko didn't care what she was wearing or about what she just said. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and bring his lips to hers in a sudden display of his love and passion for her. Katara gladly obliged and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion and fire in return. The joy that Zuko found in her return was so overwhelming that he lifted her up in the air and spun her around him before bringing her back into his embrace with a gentle kiss. "Oh, Katara, I can't believe you came back," he finally spoke while looking longingly into her eyes, wanting to taste more of her sweet lips. "What made you change your mind?"

Katara unraveled her arms around Zuko's neck and brought her hands up to frame his face. "My dear, sweet, Zuko, I just couldn't leave you. I was fooling myself by saying that I wanted to return home rather than be with you. I want nothing more than to stay here in the Fire Nation, to serve as Ambassador of the Water Tribe, and to eventually be your wife."

Zuko had never smiled wider. "So, your answer is yes then?"

"Yes! To all of the above!" she proclaimed, lifting her hands into the air and then bringing them back down to rest upon Zuko's chest. "But," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I must remind you once more, I am only—"

"Fifteen. Yes, I know," he finished for her, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, Katara, we'll wait."

"Really?" she questioned him, lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes, we shall. There is much work to be done, and once we complete it and return here, we shall marry."

Katara smiled at the thought of marrying this man. It was the only thing her heart longed for. And as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, capturing his lips with hers, she couldn't help but be amazed at the joy they had unexpectedly found in each other. His Uncle had once told her that _destiny is a funny thing_, and she had never expected that the man who had once attacked her village would one day be holding her in his arms, keeping her captive with a kiss.

* * *

_Awww…I love that last line! This story was the natural continuance of the previous chapter, and it just flowed so easily. Plus, if you want an epilogue for this tidbit of a story, my A FAMILIAR PLACE one-shot makes a great addition to this series of stories._

_Anyway, Read, Review, and ENJOY! Just like always! =D_

_AVidZktjo_


End file.
